Drabbles
by Miri1984
Summary: A series of three sentence fic written for prompts on my tumblr. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_I am in the mood for something really funny with Kahr and Carver. Maybe she's washing her hair again._**

**_ ouyangdan_**

Carver stopped in the doorway, hardly daring to take a step in the very real fear that any noise at all would break the spell and stop her from doing what she was doing - like a startled rabbit. He stared for a good minute or so as she twisted and turned, this way, that way, another way, before one of her senses (she had many, and not all of them were enhanced by the spirit within, some of them she'd been born with) told her he was there and she looked up, cursed, and fell over.

"Sodding armour has too many sodding buckles," she said from the floor, green eyes crinkling at the edges as they both dissolved into happy laughter.

**_Soairse and Anders, right after Chantry Jenga while he's on his broody box._**

**_ bellisadinosaur_**

He sits there, and he looks the same. The same clothes, the same face, the same name, the same spirit inside him, the same hands that have touched her, the same mouth that's kissed her, the same reasons for all he does and all she knew he would do, but he doesn't look at her.

All she wants to say is what she's always said, and so she waits, patiently, for the eyes to turn her way — so she can say it again.

**_Okay! A three thing prompt for your three sentence fic: Sigrun, a tree, and a very confused bird. 3_**

**_ cave-fatuam_**

"Ancestors preserve us, it's attacking us, Anders kill it with fire!"

The bird put its head on one side and chirruped, blinking a few times before flying away in confusion. Sigrun ducked her head, afraid of additional missiles, and Alim laughed.

**_Sebastian romance fluff. IT'S JUST THREE SENTENCES, I KNOW YOU GOT IT IN YOU!_**

**_ barbeauxbot_**

It hadn't ever occurred to him that he would be allowed to choose, but he thanked the Maker as he cupped her chin in his hand and lowered his mouth to hers.

It had been so very long, since he'd last done this, but it wasn't something you forgot, and when he lifted his head and the assembled guests finished their obligatory applause, he allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the Princess of Starkhaven!"

_(…ok now I have to run off and wash out my mouth with soap :P)_

**_anders, karl, sunlight_**

**_ lyriumspectre_**

It was dangerous for them to be here - they were both missing classes - but their habit had always been to snatch moments when they came, all too aware that they might not come again.

The window was high, and small, but the perfect yellow disc was clearly discernible - all of it, not the tiny sliver that was their normal allotment and as Anders tucked Karl closer under his chin, breathing in the scent of his thick dark hair, he blinked tears from his eyes.

"Don't stare at it for too long," Karl said softly, but it was too late, and the after-image followed him for the rest of the day — burnt into his vision — every time he closed his eyes.

**_Liesel is ten, and has done something that requires her to be scolded by her parents._**

**_ aughhhh_**

Saoirse glanced at Anders with her "if-you-go-blue-for-this-there-will-be-words" face and he sighed and reigned in Justice, who subsided into his head with a dramatic mental sigh. Both of them turned to the small red-haired mage — present a united front, that's what Saoirse said, always important in these delicate situations.

"Now, Liesel," Saoirse said sternly, and Anders had a sudden image of what his wife had looked like, facing down the Arishok in single combat, "what did mummy and daddy say about teasing the golems with ice spells?"

**_Liesel in an inappropriate teenage romance_**

**_ barbeauxbot_**

"But muuuuummmm, he's so dreamy!"

"Andraste's tits and arse, girl, don't let your father hear you or…." Saoirse tried unsuccessfully to shield her daughter from the piercing blue gaze of the young man at the tavern bar… but bloody flames, now he was winking at her and Maker damn him if that wink wasn't the splitting image of a certain Chantry Boy Turned Prince…

"This is the last time we come anywhere sodding near Starkhaven," she muttered.

**_Carver/Peaches_**

**_ barbeauxbot_**

Riley rolled his eyes at him even as Timon and Faren pushed him forward. Stupid country dances, he should never have let them know he thought she was pretty, but if he backed out now he'd look like a coward and he wasn't one no matter what Saoirse had said to him the other day…

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, smiling that pretty smile of hers and lifting her hand to cover her mouth as she attempted to look coy.

When she spoke, however, her voice was like the screeching of a thousand geese and he was lucky he was too shocked to react other than stand there with his mouth open, even as he made a mental note to beat the shit out of Faren and Timon, who were busy behind her rolling on the floor in laughter.

**_Elyssa and Liesel playing together._**

**_ ouyangdan_**

Really, the game shouldn't have been so easy and she was confused why the princess seemed so cranky.

"I thought we were supposed to hide!" she said, pouting a little bit and the princess gave a resigned, but fond sigh.

"Yes, Liesel, but you're supposed to trust me to close my eyes, not forcefield me in place while you run, ok?"

**_Something flattering about Peaches_**

**_ bellisadinosaur_**

Carver was sick of being teased about it. After all, he didn't say anything about her boyfriends, except to punch people who said mean things about her and them.

And he wasn't about to tell Saoirse that Peaches had the nicest smile he'd ever seen, or that she made him feel important, or that she never ever expected him to be anything other than what he was.

**_A drunken moment between Saoirse, Varric, Anders and Izzy. 8D_**

**_ maidievh_**

"I swear, Varric, if you weren't wearing pants I'd be able to see up your skirt, and why are you on the table?" Saoirse was giggling, leaning forward so her head was nearly touching the dwarf's knees and Anders would have been worried she was about to pass out if it wasn't for the fact that he knew she cheated in these little drinking sessions — sometimes he regretted teaching her that spell…

"Pants!" Isabela scoffed, waving her tankard dangerously, "PANTS are for the weak and the uninspired and eventually…" she thumped the table, causing Varric to teeter somewhat and let out a warning _woah! Rivaini!_ "… eventually I will convince you all to do without, even you Anders."

"Isabela," he said, winking and feeling a buzz of warmth somewhere near his belly, "I wrote the book on not wearing pants."

**_Act I Meribela for SheyBell_**

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing!" the woman purred, leaning against the wall of the hovel that she insisted on calling a house — maybe if she called it that often enough it would start feeling more like a home.

Merrill blushed, finding herself the subject of the most… intense gaze she'd ever encountered, and looked down, which was almost worse, because in order to look down she had to also look _along_ and she was certain she'd never seen curves like that anywhere not even on one of Master Ilen's most complicated carvings.

"My name's Isabela, Kitten," the woman continued, "and I think we're going to be _such_ friends."

**_Something on what Saoirse thinks about the Naked Lady Staff. Why? I don't know._**

**_ nightmaredifficulty_**

"Do you have to use that one?" Carver asked, eyeing her staff with something akin to disgust, while Saoirse frowned at him and patted it with a great deal of fondness.

"Father made it, Carver, and it's the most powerful one we have," she smirked at him, "besides, Mother likes it too, don't you Mother?"

Leandra, for her part, blushed, but the smirk on her daughter's face was mirrored on her own.

**_Alim/Zevran - Zev stops in during Awakening._**

**_ lythlyra_**

_(ok this has to be a bit AU because… well, SPOILERS but this is probably a bit how it would go if Zevran DID stop in SO YOU KNOW :D)_

Anders knelt down by the unconscious body of the elf, looking shocked and put out and ever-so-slightly bloody terrified. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Sodding arsehole," Alim said, studying his fingers and blowing on them to cool, before fixing the other mage with a slightly smirking gaze. "Now be a dear and fuck off, Anders? I have some things to… ah… discuss with this… gentleman."

Alim winked, and Anders fled.

**_Saoirse and Aveline. Absolutely anything._**

**_ nightmaredifficulty_**

Once there's a lull in the darkspawn and the wet blanket that appeared to be masquerading as a Templar had moved out of earshot, Saoirse sidled up to the woman in something akin to awe.

"You know what," she said, fingering the smooth aurum of L'il Leandra and feeling, for some reason, nervous, "the way you killed those darkspawn back there, you know, with your fists…?"

Aveline blinked a few times and cocked her head slightly. "Yes?"

Saoirse grinned. "That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen."

**_Fenders-y (VERY LOOSELY) for Stripey-Dani_**

_(sorry, kids, my Fenders appreciation is solely from the outside, in my headcanon it doesn't happen - HOWEVER I do not doubt they both think the other is attractive, so here we go…)_

Giant spider goo was definitely on his list of things he never wanted to be coated in again, and he cursed the elf and the pirate letting the damn thing get so close to him before his walking bomb had exploded. His only compensation was that the other two were just as covered in muck as he was, although it was small enough when he considered that Saoirse had sat on the bank of the stream and laughed at them, before demanding they all strip and get themselves clean.

He blamed his circle training - the desire never to pass up an opportunity to look almost as ingrained as the desire never to pass up an opportunity to escape and as he gently washed the goo from his own body, he let his eyes trace the pattern of lyrium tattoos on the elf's, not realising, or perhaps not caring, that the elf was doing much the same to him…

**_When Carver saw Kahrin for the first time. 8D_**

**_ ouyangdan_**

The bar was crowded, but he knew who he was looking for, Nathaniel had described her well enough and it wasn't as though, with a tattoo like that she would be easy to miss.

What Nathaniel had singularly failed to convey to him was how her nose turned up slightly at the end, how her green eyes twinkled when she smiled, and how she had a fairly loose sense of personal space.

That could have been the drink, but Carver wasn't going to pass up a good thing, not when she was directing that smile to him.

**_/is not too proud to drop a prompt for KWAnders and Phi. ;P_**

**_ philoblogomene_**

He appeared in the bar with his usual sigh of relief that tonight would be a night free of dreams of solitary… of darkspawn, but tensed up when he saw the blond head and the white, leaning together, probably discussing everything he'd ever done that was wrong without ever wondering if perhaps somewhere, sometimes, in extreme circumstances (and Justice's voice in the back of his head said that no extreme was more extreme than this) two wrongs were the only possible way to make things right.

**_Second gen. Any of the babies, pick at least two. What are they doing?_**

**_ barbeauxbot_**

"Maker's breath, why are so many of them red headed… I can't tell which one is which!" Saoirse looked down at the crawling babies, desperately trying to work out which was hers, but the cackling and gurgling and rolling mess that were six or seven babies on the floor of the fade bar resolutely refused to be decoded.

"Just pick one and run," Anders suggested, smirking from where he was leaning against the bar.

**_Saoirse giving Carver shit about his new Commander. ._**

**_ ouyangdan_**

He knew that look, knew what was coming, and no matter how hard he scowled there was no way in the void he was going to be able to wrangle out of this discussion.

"What's her naaaaaaame?"

"Andraste wept, sister," he sighed, rubbing his face while Saoirse sodding grinned and kicked her legs over the edge of the table she sat on, "what are you, twelve?"

**_Saoirse and Malcolm_**

**_ solitae_**

"Young Lady if you don't come down here right now and apologise to your brother I'll…"

"He's a tit father and I hate him," Saoirse called from the middle of the tree, sulking in the way only a fifteen year old can.

Malcolm's nostrils flared and he briefly considered shooting the errant child with lightning, but then she flashed him that grin that was completely and utterly her mother and he sighed instead, turning to Carver next to him and patting him on his head. Discipline, he was beginning to realise, was not his forte.

**_Saoirse and Kahrin in a FF setting!_**

**_ ouyangdan_**

She leaned against the wall of the Garden, looking the new girl over. She was crying, but trying to hide it behind her curtain of brown hair.

"Cheer up," Saoirse said, " if you work hard here, you can end up being a SeeD."

**_Sigrun and horses_**

**_ bellisadinosaur_**

"Oghren it's a darkspawn, get out your axe!"

"Ancestor's hairy nethers, woman, it's a horse, not a darkspawn, haven't you learned to use your warden senses yet?"

Sigrun eyed the animal suspiciously, but sheathed her daggers. "If you say so, Oghren," she said. "Sodding big though."

**_Saoirse at Anders' clinic._**

**_ nightmaredifficulty_**

He wasn't there, but she let herself in any way, hoping to find a scrap of parchment or something to write him a note. As she searched, the scent of elfroot, spindleweed, deep mushroom and… something else that was quintessentially Anders made her smile to herself.

Eventually she found a scrap of paper that had one blank side, but it was the back of some sort of list, and she ran her eyes over it, realising with mounting horror that it was in fact a list of names… _names of mages…_ most of which had been crossed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two words: drunk Alim. Possibly with Oghren. I just want to see the guy have some fun, ffs, if only for three sentences. (-Umi)**

** Anonymous**

"Wha… whaddayadoin… elf-lips you can't do… wha…."

"Relax Oghren! I promise it's fun! You'll love it!" the purple glow surrounding the elf was flickering and some small drunken sense in the middle of Oghren's head was shouting alarm bells as Alim swung him back and forth under the influence of the new arcane warrior spells he'd been learning - learning while _drunk_ on Oghrens most potent home brew….

"Toss him to me!" Alistair was shouting, "TOSS HIM TO ME!"

**Wynne & Malcolm Hawke. Wouldn't they have been growing up at the Circle about the same time?**

** Anonymous**

He tried his best casual lean, but the blue eyed, willowy Wynne who was the target of all-too-many other attention seeking young men (and a few women) at the circle was having none of it.

"Malcolm, don't you have study to do?" she said, cocking one perfect eyebrow.

He sighed lustily and raked a hand through his red hair.

**Leandra meeting Malcolm for the first time.**

** Anonymous**

Etiquette would demand she cover her mouth and titter when the striking red-haired mage who had done that _simply amazing thing_ with the fireballs and the ice came up to talk to her, but instead all she managed to say was _"I like your hair."_ It earned her a swift kick to the ankle and a hissed _Leandra_ from Gamlen, but she really couldn't bring herself to care.

For the mage's part, the slow smile that spread across his face and the gentle quirk of his eyebrow indicated that he didn't mind her lack of decorum in the_ least._

**3. Saoirse and Bethany trolling Carver.**

** Anonymous**

"Sisi, I really don't think Carver is going to like this…"

"Oh, shush it Beth, you were the one who put frogs in his pants…."

The bucket of dirty water and straw was held in place only by their combined ice spell, and it was only a few minutes before Carver was due to walk into the barn to milk the cows…

**Sebastian, forever alone. ^_^**

** Anonymous**

As he watched them walk away, he contemplated taking out his grandfather's bow and shooting them in the head, from behind, two quick arrows that would end all of the hate roiling in his stomach and bring _justice _to this world gone mad.

It would be the action of someone who had never been taught the meaning of the word _honour,_ but at that point he wasn't sure if he cared.

His hand twitched towards the smooth wood, but it stopped short — either by the maker's will, or his own, he could never be sure.

**Your AU Saoirse meeting the AU Wilhelmina Hawke. Hey, if Saga's Laica made an appearance, why not Wil?**

** Anonymous**

Gyms are _not_ meant for my kind, I always feel like an interloper, some sort of fake girl who doesn't have any idea what to wear or how to behave, but Aveline likes having a friend to go with her and on some level I _am_ aware I need to be fit, although I suspect it's the same level that thinks about what I need to eat in order to keep my bowels healthy and I don't like spending huge amounts of time there, to be brutally honest.

We are in the middle of the weight set, or something equally painful and degrading when the tall brown haired girl comes up and hails Aveline as an old friend. It's obvious _she_ is no stranger to being fit and as my eyes travel up the amazingly lanky and toned pillars of awesome that are her legs I have time to wonder how on _earth_ she manages to pull of that amazing green eyeshadow.

**Saoirse and Carver, too much alcohol.**

** nightmaredifficulty**

"See, the thing is… the_ thing _is Sisi, Saoirse… I mean… sister, the thing _is…"_

"WHAT is the Maker damned _thing_ Carver?"

He blinked a few times then stared accusingly into his mug of ale. "I can't remember."

**Happy Sebastian!**

** bellisadinosaur**

She'd only taken him with her to the coast a few times, and never on a day like today, when the air was so clear he could see for miles.

He stood alone at the edge of the cliff, breathing in the sea air. Isabela had the right idea about some things, he acknowledged in the privacy of his own head. Out here, with the waves and the sky and the smell, he never felt more sure of the Maker's touch.

**Sorcha and Carver, in a begrudging moment of not-quite admitting they care about each other.**

** ouyangdan**

The plane lands with a thump but I don't feel it, just see the saline drip rock hard, once, twice, and settle.

Carver swears at the nurse who's attending all of us, something unintelligible, but I get that it's along the lines of _can't the pilot be more careful_ and I'm suddenly awash, not only in pain medication, but affection. When he turns back to me his face is soft and I blink a few times, trying desperately to arrange my face into a smile for him, my brother, my one, my _only_ sibling.

**Justice and KWA discuss Denial's disappearance**

** bellisadinosaur**

**She has not returned.**

_No._

**I thought you would be more concerned.**

_I am, but you're not, so I guess it balances out, doesn't it?_

**Kylon has a secret admirer**

** bellisadinosaur**

As his arm got shoved up his back and a knee placed squarely in his back for the third time that week, Slim Couldry wondered dreamily if the day would ever come when tall, handsome, _efficient _Sergeant Kylon would ever realise he was doing it all for _him…._

**ORLESIANS EVERYWHERE**

** bellisadinosaur**

"What is with the accent? Why can't they sodding use the letter s? What have they _got _against the letter _s?"_

"Saoirse…"

"Let's get this damned jewel and go back to sodding Kirkwall. I find I am _desolate _for the company of abominations."

**PrSeb's thoughts on Laica before he knew she was double-crossing him**

** barbeauxbot**

_Pretty,_ he thought, that delicate pretty he'd always favoured before he'd been forced back into the chantry, and kind too.

But she was an apostate, and apostates in the end, were trouble and twice trouble and he would be _damned_ before he trusted her, except of course, for that salient fact he sometimes forgot.

_He was already damned._

**Alim after the Dark Ritual. HOW BAD ARE THE GIRL COOTIES?**

** warewauminoko**

He lay there for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling, before jumping up and starting to pull on his robes and his boots, while she lay there, still… _naked _and smiling a bit and was he supposed to say something?

"So… ah… that bit where the …. bit with the thing… it's all done now?"

He could _hear _her roll her eyes. "It was sufficient, warden. You may leave now."

"Oh. Good. Thanks!" He bolted out the door, hopping a bit as he pulled on his second boot.

**How did the Hawke siblings get the puppy?**

** warewauminoko**

Father came home with the struggling bundle the day after he delivered Bann Ashrain's daughter, although his face was troubled when he set the animal down on the kitchen floor.

"Malcolm, what are we going to do with a _puppy_ for Andraste's sake?"

But it was too late, Saoirse and Carver and Bethany had piled on top of it and Malcolm made a helpless face at his wife who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You people have to walk it."

**Sebastian is the one who finds Pounce for Anders**

** bellisadinosaur**

Sebastian held the animal at arms length as though it would pollute him and Anders' jaw dropped as the familiar cat mewled pathetically and reached paws out towards him.

"He was _spraying_ between the pews at the _chantry,"_ the Priest said, and Anders had to stifle a giggle. "I remembered you liked cats — although I warn you if he comes back the Grand Cleric wants to put him to sleep."

There were so many questions — _how did you get here, why aren't you with Aura, did Nathaniel spray water at you again, Maker's breath kitty I missed you,_ but the only proper reaction was to gather Pounce into his arms and nestle his cheek against the soft fur giving Sebastian a grateful look.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he said softly.

**I am completely amused by the fact that Malcolm had a crush on Wynne. How did *she* feel about him?**

** warewauminoko**

Every time she left the dorms that blasted Hawke boy was there trying to talk to her and she was sick of it. She had important _work_ to do. Some of them were here to actually _learn_ not…

…do whatever it was he did with his spare time. Which she was not at all interested in.

At all.

Thank you very much.

**Saoirse and Seb in a not-hating each other moment.**

** ouyangdan**

He takes the locket from her fingers hesitantly at first, and she can tell from the way his eyes blink rapidly that it means something to him - more than it could ever have meant to the corpse she pulled it from.

"I'm sorry," she says, awkwardly.

"This," he says, shaking his head and smiling "is nothing for _you_ to be sorry for."

**Alim telling Zevran about deciding to do the Dark Ritual.**

** warewauminoko**

"Wellll, here's the thing, Zev, we can both live, but only if I have sex with Morrigan."

_"Soffio di Dio, mi amore," _his lover said, looking contemplative for a few seconds, before fixing him with a clear golden gaze and smirking. "May I come too?"

**Malcolm's famous last words upon escaping the Circle.**

** warewauminoko**

"What, I have to wear _pants _now?"

**What's running through Saoirse's mind when she has the murderknife in her hand, Anders sat in front of her.**

** nightmaredifficulty**

_He wants me to kill him?_

_…._

_Well, that's not going to happen in a million years, can someone stop Seb from mouthing off before I firestorm him? _

**Malcolm's thoughts at Saoirse' birth**

** barbeauxbot**

The first thing he thinks is _thank the maker that's over_ but it's quickly subsumed by an overwhelming sense of terror.

She's tiny, and she's his and he loves her and he doesn't know if he'll be able to protect her or even if he'll be able to stay with her.

When Leandra smiles up at him, holding the tiny bundle in tired arms, he lets out a breath and smiles back, because whatever happens, at least they'll be doing it _together._

**I don't know what you're talking about and neither do you.**

**Bellisadinosaur**

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anders says, hastily hiding the half empty bowl of cherries behind him.

"And neither," Saoirse says, pointedly force magicking the offending bowl to the ground behind her errant husband with a clank, _"do you."_

**Prompt: Is it even okay to ask someone that?**

** cave-fatuam**

Isabela is spluttering. _Isabela _is _spluttering._

"Short answer, Merrill?" Saoirse says. "No."

**Pounce has a lady friend. Anders does not approve.**

** bellisadinosaur**

He leaned back against the clinic bench and eyed the animal, who was busy washing a paw with nonchalant charm.

"You have to treat her right, Pounce," he said sternly, "or them, if there's more than one." His eyes narrowed as Pounce gave him a look that could only be described as _smug _and then he sighed. "Make sure the kittens come back here, too, Merrill will find good homes for them."

**Prompt: Isabela... I don't think that goes _there_**

** saintsinnerx**

"Sweetheart, it's all wrong and you _know_ it."

Saoirse narrowed her eyes at Isabela and adjusted her skirt. "I don't see you divesting yourself of your array of concealed weapons," she said grumpily.

"I don't try to put them in my cleavage dear."


	3. Chapter 3

******ouyangdan asked: Malcom's reaction when the twins are born. :3**

He'd known there were going to be two, of course, any healer worth their salt in the tower could tell something that important, but knowing intellectually was a tiny bit different to actually seeing the two tiny dark haired babies nestling against their mother's breast.

"Da they're all red and squally!" Saoirse said, bouncing up and down on eager feet.

"You were too, pumpkin head," he replied, wondering how many other things the two babies would have in common with their older sister.

**uminoko asked: 11. Who, exactly, vetoed Zevran joining in on the Dark Ritual, and how did it go?**

Morrigan raised one delicate eyebrow and shook her head. "I would rather see all of us dead and Thedas plunged into an endless blight."

Alim rolled his eyes and shrugged, pushing a protesting Zevran back out the door and saying "your loss, Morrigan, truly."

**uminoko asked: 12. I remember Anders mentioning that he specifically would not hook up with Alim in the Circle to make him mad. How, exactly did that trolling go?**

"So… uh…. come here often?" Alim Surana, cheeky bastard, top of his class and all around flirtatious little tramp truly needed a taste of his own medicine.

"He does, actually," Karl said, sliding one hand down Anders' back and cocking an eyebrow.

Alim pouted.

**uminoko asked: 14. Alim's first love.**

He was tall and golden and beautiful and when he didn't come back from his harrowing Alim cried to himself for a week.

He never knew the boy's name, and he never got up the courage to ask, but when he came back to the Tower during the Blight he thought of him as he killed his first Templar.

**nightmaredifficulty asked: Anders/Isabela - "They're like kittens... Who want to eat you" (Referring to dragonlings, if you missed the banter in game)**

"They're not like kittens in any way."

"I don't know why you're so upset about it, sweetness, it was just a simile — Varric tells me I have to work on them…"

"Kittens are far, far superior and don't you ever forget it."

**uminoko asked: 15. Sigrun meets Varric.**

"It's so _furry! _Can I touch it? Can I? Oh go on, let me touch it, _please…"_

"Bloody flames, you're like Merrill with knives! Nobody touches the hair, _nobody."_

She fixed him with a twinkling blue eye and he felt something in his chest tighten with an old memory.

_Perhaps just this once?_

**barbeauxbot asked: Give me some behind-the-scenes Laika and Sebastian from Strung Out**

He sat in the stall flipping through leaflets and sighing at the lack of traffic. It was the same every year — orientation week was all about beer and parties and not enough people took these things_ seriously… _

"Is this the EU stall?" her voice was beautiful and he looked up into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen to a smile that was like sunlight and roses and everything in between.

_Thank you, Jesus._

_(Author's note: EU at Sydney University is the Evangelical Union ;) )_

**tasmen asked: Loghain and Nathaniel meet.**

Their eyes locked across the crowded landsmeet chamber, grey eyes on grey, hooked noses raised, dark hair falling in waves around their chiseled features. The archer laid his hand on his bow, following some instinct of self preservation - the Hero, on the hilt of his sword, subtly shifting his hips forwards and pressing his lips together in disapproval.

The archer hesitated, his hand dropping from his weapon and his head bowing slightly in admitted defeat.

Loghain smiled. The young may try to replace the old, some day, but not today.

_Not today._

**bittersweetdance asked: How about some Sorcha/Anders awkwardness? (from Strung Out, of course :D)**

There is an audible _crunch _as his nose hits the top of my head and I wince, not because it hurt me, but because I have a feeling I know what's going to happen next.

"Ooouch oh my god I think you broke it… is it clicking? I can feel it clicking! You broke it!"

"Grow up you… _freakishly tall_ and _hairy_ baby," I say, slapping him on the shoulder, hard enough to break him out of the frantic babbling as he cradles his precious nose in his hand, "next time _look_ before you decide to kiss me."

**stellarvoyage asked: I feel I don't know your characters enought to make a good prompt, but... maybe some (modern) Sorcha and Nate?**

He smirks and leans against the wall of the tunnel, against some SUDS graffiti. "Beg me," he says.

I narrow my eyes and bite one lip, but he has me, he knows he does, because if_ he _doesn't do this I know_ I'm_ going to have to and once I start doing it everyone will ask me to and that way _insanity lies._

"Please be our violist this weekend, Nate? _Pretty please?"_

The grin he gives is nothing short of smug and it takes a lot of willpower for me not to punch him in his incredibly shapely aristocratic nose.

**tasmen asked: Sebastian has a picnic in the sun with cupcakes. Andraste wants some crumbs.**

She is soooo beautiful, he has time to think as he carefully arranges the blanket, it's why he keeps her close to him all the time, and here, in the sun he thinks she is more beautiful than ever. He nibbles one cake and gently holds his crumby fingers to his crotch, watching as her delicate pink tongue reaches out to lap his skin and shuddering with pleasure, trying desperately to ignore the voices he can hear floating above him…

_"What on Thedas is he doing, Blondie?"_

_"I think he's feeding his belt buckle."_

_"Hurry up and heal him, would you? I think I need to get back to the Hanged Man and wash my mouth out with ale…"_

**uminoko asked: Yusssss more prompts. Saoirse tells Anders he's going to be a father. Justice's reaction? (I know they're supposedly the same person, but I don't quite buy it)**

**_It will be born free, as we wished, and we will protect it and make it a symbol of everything we have worked for._**

_No, we will love it and not force it to be something it isn't — we do not want to make the same mistakes that were made with me._

**_….As you wish._**

**uminoko asked: Alim and Anders commenting on Nathaniel's legs.**

They sat dreamily in the sunshine, watching as Nathaniel climbed up the tree to scout.

"They go forever, don't they?" Alim said, sighing lustily.

"Andraste wept, yes. Good thinking of yours, saying we couldn't climb in robes."

"Never say I never do anything for you, Anders."

**uminoko asked: Oghren commenting on Nathaniel's legs.**

"Stop flashing at me, you hook nosed pansy!"

**uminoko asked: Alim and Zevran UST, plz.**

"Alim my dear, it appears we are at least twenty minutes ahead of the rest of the party, and I cannot see any darkspawn or werewolves or bandits."

Alim smirked and pushed Zev up against a wall. "Well, _good."_

**bittersweetdance asked: how about some saoirse and fenris banter? since fenris IS saoirse's bro**

"I fail to understand your reasoning, Hawke, if we do this will not the mage simply become angry with you? I thought you _enjoyed_ his company…"

"Whether I enjoy his company or not doesn't change the fact that he's a grumpy bastard who could use some laughter — and I asked you along because I thought _you'd_ enjoy this."

Fenris gave her a look which was part indulgent smile, part ferocious scowl, as he dragged the remarkably solid and lifelike statue of the Knight Commander into hers and Anders' bedroom, helped only slightly by her judicious applications of force magic. "I suspect you only asked me here because you find it difficult to shift heavy loads."

"Just shut up and put it over there. When he gets back we can have a good hour or two of fun casting fireballs at it in the courtyard."

Fenris sighed, then smirked. "Be sure to tell me his reaction when he first sees it."

She patted him on the shoulder and winked. "Absolutely."

**jancola asked: How about Finn/Anders friendship (or otherwise, I guess) in the Tower? (hi)**

The boy clutched the books to his chest like they were a soft toy and shuffled from foot to foot, looking at the floor. Anders smirked at him, "Finn isn't it?"

"Uh.. yes, Anders… uh… Jowan said you could help me with healing spells?"

Anders jerked his head towards the table and nodded. "Come and sit down and I'll see what we can do."

**barbeauxbot asked: Saoirse's thoughts when she found out she was pregnant**

_Shit._

_What do I tell Anders?_

_Shit shit._

_What the hell is Justice going to think?_

_Shit shit shit._

_We don't have anywhere to live._

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

_… I wonder if it will have his eyes…..?_

**bellisadinosaur asked: Prompt: You said you loved me**

"Did I?" he murmured sleepily.

She poked his ribs. "Yes. So sodding move over, I'm about to fall of the bed here."

"Stop letting that mongrel sleep on the bed and there'd be enough room for both of us."

"Just move you lump. My bed. My rules."

"See,_ this_ is mage oppression. Right here."

**ouyangdan asked: Carver and Liesel.**

"SHAN'T."

"Uncle Carver can cleanse you know, Ghastling, and I'm not afraid to do it."

"Not fair. I'll tell daddy."

"Life isn't fair squirt. And I have no doubt Daddy will say exactly the same thing." Carver folded his arms and muttered under his breath. "At least he will if I have anything to say about it."

Liesel kicked at the floor with one bare, grubby foot and he fixed the seven year old with his best Grey Warden glare. "Stop the ice spells or I'll cleanse your bedroom."

She poked her tongue out at him. "I hate you."

It was very hard not to smile. Even the _inflections_ were Sisi's. "I'm sure I'll live."

**barbeauxbot asked: The day after Malcolm's pyre**

Bethany and Carver are already out there, sitting on the remains of the tree that had killed him. The woodcutter had offered to chop it up and take it away but Mother had said no — instead they'd used a few branches from it for the pyre and left the rest as a kind of monument to his stupidity.

"I miss him," Bethany said, and Saoirse and Carver nodded, savouring a rare moment of peace and agreement and loss that would stay with all of them for the rest of their lives.

**uminoko asked: Alim and Alistair, being bros.**

Alistair nudged him with his foot under the table and Alim gave him a look.

"Yeeessssss?"

Alistair pursed his lips, glancing back over his shoulder at the Orlesian dignitaries who had attempted to convince Alim to give them time with the King and who were now squirming every few seconds, the tendrils of Alim's extremely specific and somewhat embarrassing spell continuing to irritate their most private parts. "Thank you," the king of Ferelden mouthed, grinning.

Alim winked. "Any time."

**uminoko asked: So, how did Justice handle Anders and Saoirse's child being born?**

There is part of him that is _Anders_ and there is part of him that is _Justice _and over the years it's gotten harder and harder to tell where one ends and the other begins, if it was ever truly possible in the first place, but when the child starts to breathe again and Finn gasps in relieved surprise there is a surge of such overwhelming protectiveness and joy that he fancies he catches a glimpse of blue crackling across his hands.

As he moves the baby to Saoirse's chest that relief becomes something different - it's not the first child they've seen born, it's not even the hundredth, but it's the first that is _his _and Anders has to fight back tears that aren't his own for an emotion that isn't wholly _human _and at the same time completely _natural._

**uminoko asked: What was Alim and Cullen's relationship like?**

"Hey bucket head!"

_"What."_

"You've got something on your face. Oh wait! No! IT'S JUST YOUR NOSE."

…Cullen sighs.


End file.
